


The Experiment

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 7 - Aphrodisiacs





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> No drugs are used in this fics, all that is consumed is food that is supposed to have aphrodisiac effect.  
> Not beta read. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

Chanyeol is almost more enthusiastic than Baekhyun about _The experiment_. After he gets over the fact that Baekhyun wants to get turned on more easily. 

“You feel you need a bigger sex drive?” he asks, a bit put off. 

“No, my sex drive is just fine,” Baekhyun laughs. “Also thank you for sounding so judgmental, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol only shakes his head and ends up laughing. “I’m really not,” he says, and his voice is so warm Baekhyun believes him. 

“I just want to know how it feels, you know,” Baekhyun explains. “What the big deal is.” Baekhyun wants to be desperate, desperate enough to be courageous. 

“About aphrodisiacs,” Chanyeol checks again.

“About aphrodisiacs,” Baekhyun nods. 

And because Baekhyun never does anything halfheartedly, he decides that’s all he’ll eat for a day, foods that are supposed to be natural aphrodisiacs. 

“A day of oysters and champagne. Image that,” he says. 

They come up with a whole meal plan though to Baekhyun’s disappointment all his champagne is exchanged for ginseng tea. Chanyeol conducts a whole research and gets his hand on something called maca for Baekhyun’s banana smoothie. Baekhyun laughs a lot at bananas being on the list, and Chanyeol just rolls his eyes. Chanyeol also insists on saffron risotto and ginkgo supplements. He only leaves the oysters in the menu because as he claims, “you just want an excuse to eat them.” He has a whole experiment diary set up and plans to ask questions like: “Do you feel like you could get aroused easily now?”

Baekhyun wonders why and when exactly Chanyeol got this invested.

“I’m your roommate, and your best friend,” Chanyeol says, and just covers Baekhyun’s mouth when he tries to protest. “Kyungsoo did not replace me just because you like to get hit when you’re naughty, Baekhyun,” he adds automatically. “So as I was saying, I think I am the best at judging any uncharacteristic behavior that may occur, and I want to know if in the future when you eat too much chocolate, I need to sleep with my ear plugs in.” 

“And here I thought you enjoyed hearing me have very loud sex.” Baekhyun winks at him.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Baekhyun doesn’t mention he can see Chanyeol’s ears getting red. He doesn’t want to think about it or why he’s brought _The experiment_ up in the first place. He’s just not that sure anymore, that it was such a good idea. 

Then Chanyeol starts discussing where they should go out that evening after he consumes all those foods, so Baekhyun can pick someone up, and Baekhyun wants to call it all off. 

“So you just want to watch my game and maybe learn a trick or two,” he says anyway, and Chanyeol huffs. 

“My game is fine,” he says. 

Baekhyun wouldn’t know. Chanyeol hasn’t brought anyone home since they moved in together. 

The Saturday they agree on comes up, and honestly it's all mostly lot of fun. Baekhyun gets breakfast made for him out of it, and they go out for lunch to get oysters, then spend an hour picking up different kinds of chocolate for Baekhyun to try. Essentially, Baekhyun spends his Saturday having fun with Chanyeol. When he smiles at him that much wider or touches a bit more, Chanyeol makes a note into his little diary and tells him to go flirt with someone he’s actually interested in. 

Eventually, when Baekhyun leans into him again in the chocolate shop, Chanyeol gives him another lecture about how aphrodisiac may increase blood flow, release natural chemicals in the body to help one feel more aroused and relaxed, and can increase one’s arousal, or energy, or body temperature, or heart rate, basically putting one in the _mood_. “But you still need someone to want to be with for all that to work, you know,” he concludes with. So earnest. 

Baekhyun just sighs at him. “You nerd,” he says and goes to pay for their chocolate. 

Chanyeol dresses like he truly is a dweeb who’s never been to a club that night. “I’m not sure they’ll let you in like that,” Baekhyun tells him, eyeing his jeans, too big hoodie, thick glasses (“because I’m a scientist today, get it?”) and flip flops, of all things. 

“I’m not the one looking for a hookup,” Chanyeol points out, not bothered. “You look great though,” he adds, running his eyes over Baekhyun quickly, as if to check if he’s suitably dressed as to not endanger their experiment. “You feeling any different?” 

Baekhyun shrugs, runs his palms down his skinny jeans and grabs his jacket. “Let’s just go.” 

 

Despite the clothes, Chanyeol is still the hottest person in the club. Baekhyun honestly doesn’t think that means he feels any different than on other days. He gets drinks bought by good looking strangers, and dances with some of them, Chanyeol fading towards the bar and only keeping his eyes on Baekhyun so he doesn’t get into the trouble. In the end, Baekhyun gets half hard, dancing to this one guy, but only because he can see Chanyeol from the dance floor the entire time, sitting relaxed at the bar, nursing a virgin mojito and watching him. Really, that is nothing out of the ordinary. 

“I don’t think this is working,” he tells Chanyeol about an hour later, when he’s left the guy behind and washed his face in cold water in the bathroom. 

“Oh,” Chanyeol blinks at him. “Okay, I’m sorry?” he says, uncertain. 

“Let’s just go home,” Baekhyun says, and he doesn’t want to sound as dejected as he does. 

They get home, and Baekhyun flops onto the couch. He switches through the tv channels, but it’s too late for anything to really be on other than a replay of some baseball game. 

“Here.” Chanyeol emerges from the kitchen and hands him a big glass of water. 

“I didn’t drink alcohol, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun points out. “You told me not to,” Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders and Baekhyun takes the glass anyway, drinking half of it before placing it on the coffee table.

“Look, everyone has a different metabolism,” Chanyeol start speaking, fast and forcefully cheerful. “I read about it and maybe we should have started with the food on Friday night, because this way the effect may only appear tomorrow morning. But it’s not lost case yet.” 

He’s blabbing, trying to make Baekhyun feel better because he thinks Baekhyun’s upset about not getting hard quick enough in a club. It’s ridiculous and pulls a short laugh out of Baekhyun. Chanyeol looks at him, tentatively hopeful, and Baekhyun pulls at his hand so he drops to sit next to Baekhyun. 

This is never going to be easy, Baekhyun figures. No matter what excuse he finds. Wanting to make out with Chanyeol, telling Chanyeol he wants to have the loud sex with _him_. It was foolish to think Baekhyun could find an excuse, something to blame it on if it didn’t work out. 

Meanwhile, here Chanyeol is, sitting quietly next to him, eyes trained on the tv, probably looking for some other nerdy reason to asure Baekhyun _The Experiment_ isn’t ruined. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and rolls onto his side, half on top of Chanyeol, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and his groin into Chanyeol’s hip. 

Chanyeol stiffens. “Baekhyun,” he says, lowly. 

Baekhyun thinks of chickening out, saying he’s feeling horny now all of a sudden, wonders if Chanyeol would believe him. 

“Are you, is something going on?” Chanyeol is so still as he asks. Baekhyun’s stomach already hurts. 

Still, he tilts his head up, accidentally brushing his lips on the underside of Chanyeol’s jaw as he does so. He pulls his head back quickly so he can look into Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol’s eyes are wide as he looks back at Baekhyun, tips of his ears red. 

“Nothing is going on,” Baekhyun admits in the end. “Nothing unusual at least. You see, I’m always essentially in the _mood_ , as you put it, when it comes to you.” 

Chanyeol’s mouth falls open. Baekhyun can see his eye twitch, and he imagines the wheels in Chanyeol’s brain turning too quickly. 

“What?” he gets out in the end, still very confused. 

“I’m saying,” Baekhyun plows on because he hasn’t been pushed off yet and there probably is no way to backtrack anyway, “that the way I am right now, have been all day every time you came close enough to me, isn’t anything out of norm. So I think our experiment got ruined because the test subject has terrible hots for the data collector. I’m sorry,”

Chanyeol blinks, then he blinks again, and then his arm, that Baekhyun’s been squishing with his body, moves. But it’s not to push Baekhyun away, but to hesitantly wrap around his waist. 

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, very eloquently. Baekhyun’s barely breathing. “That is a bit unfortunate really. But I suppose we just need to explore the usual level of attraction, and then we can adjust variables and try again?” 

Baekhyun’s chest decompresses. He replays what Chanyeol’s said once more just to make sure he’s deciphered the fake scientist talk correctly. The arm around him thightes a little and it helps him come to the conclusion. 

“That is the hottest pick up line I’ve ever heard,” he gets at last. And then he bursts out into relieved guffaws of laughter. Chanyeol only watches him, his ears growing a bit redder, his lips in a pout. “Oh fuck, thanks god, Chanyeol. Fuck,” Baekhyun gets out in between peels of laughter, feeling oh so light all, and then he tries to kiss Chanyeol, bumping awkwardly into his nose before their lips slot. 

The kiss however is pretty terrible until Baekhyun’s giggles finally subside and Chanyeol, with an exasperated sigh, curls his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair and pulls until their lips fit together a bit better. Then there is Chanyeol’s tongue in Baekhyun’s mouth, and it’s hot and a little desperate. Baekhyun can’t keep up and Chanyeol is the one devouring him like a he’s been hungry for years even if it’s Baekhyun who’s feeling like that. He wants to taste more, bite more, nip at Chanyeol’s lips until they are red and swollen and ruined for anyone else but Baekhyun. He whines and the kiss is broken. 

When Baekhyun focuses again, Chanyeol's eyes are blow wide still, but much darker now. 

“I think,” Chanyeol breathes out, then kisses Baekhyun’s top lip again. “We should,” Chanyeol’s tongue in the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, “that we should talk,” Chanyeol’s teeth pulling at Baekhyun’s bottom lip. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun agrees, and he moves so he’s stradling Chanyeol’s hips completely, getting comfortable in his lap. He’s half hard already, and breathless, and when he shifts to settle better, he can feel Chanyeol’s arousal too. “But I’ve been eating the weirdest diet all day just to have an excuse to have sex with you, so I suggest we do most of the talking later.” He rolls his hips down with purpose, and Chanyeol’s fingers close around his hips tightly. Baekhyun can feel the shiver run through him. 

“An excuse,” Chanyeol repeats, still so unbelieving, and Baekhyun leans down to steal a short kiss. 

“The short version, the article abstract if you will, is that I’ve been wanting to jump you for years now, and I think I’m a bit in love with you.” Baekhyun can’t believe he is saying it, and maybe he’s come on too hard with the love thing. Chanyeol’s eyes only darken. “Your turn,” Baekhyun says, getting braver with every little tremor of Chanyeol’s body beneath him.

Chanyeol pushes his hips into the next roll of Baekhyun's lips and slides his fingers around the back of Baekhyun's neck. It makes Baekhyun shudder, but int a good way, Chanyeol squeezing his fingers around his neck then pulling him down so their mouths are only a breath apart. 

“Based on my experience and self observation, I can only second such an abstract with all my heart. Let’s apply for the next conference for oblivious in love with it,” Chanyeol says. 

“Nerd,” Baekhyun barely manages before they're kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone actually [did try](https://www.womenshealthmag.com/sex-and-love/a19925534/eating-only-aphrodisiacs/)what Baekhyun does in this fic. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
